This fic has no name
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: What happens when the yu yu gang has to watch over four american girls w powers like Yusuke and Kuwabaka? KuramaxOC, HieixOC please review
1. Many meetings not really

Hieis-one-and-only (hieisoao): hey yall! How are me fellow yyh obsessed, Hiei loving friends? Hi to all you normal ningens/demons too.  
  
Hiei: what are you doing?  
  
Hieisoao: Hi-chan! hugs the fire demon  
  
Hiei: get off me shoves me off him  
  
Hieisoao: fine...do the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: Hieisoao does not own yyh or me...thank god gets hit on the head hey! She only owns the clothes that the girls wear.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
MANY MEETINGS...NOT REALLY  
  
It was a bright and sunny day for the four fighters as they walked into a large room to find out what there next assignment was. Hoping it wasn't something stupid, Yusuke was half asleep, and Kurama was keeping to himself, as usual, as they walked in. But for the other two, Hiei and Kuwabara were bickering back and forth.  
  
'Stupid shrimp!'  
  
'Ugly human!'  
  
'Moronic shortie!'  
  
'Idiotic oaf!'  
  
Just then, Koenma walked into the room. Not the first thing he wanted to hear in the morning.  
  
'Be quiet you two.' Koenma said as the two suddenly stopped and looked at the teen-age form he was in at the moment.  
  
'Hello Koenma.' Kurama said politely. 'I'm sorry about those two. They've been at it since we started over here.'  
  
'That's okay Kurama. I was just hoping they wouldn't be bickering in my presence.'  
  
'Cut the crap and tell us why we're here.' Yusuke said obviously annoyed by the distraction. 'I can't believe that we already have another assignment. I mean the Dark Tournament just ended.'  
  
'Hold your horses Yusuke. Here's your assignment. There are supposedly four female ningens that have moved to Tokyo. I have found out that all four of them have special powers that they haven't found out about yet. What I want you to do is find them and keep an eye on them to make sure they don't find out about their powers and hurt anyone, or themselves.' Koenma said to the four.  
  
'You mean we get to spy on a bunch of girls?!' Kuwabara asked all starry- eyed.  
  
'Unfortunately yes.' Koenma said. 'But once they find out about their powers, you have to tell them who you really are and bring them here to me so I can tell them what they are in for. They're names are Yukimura Rei, Ikari Sakura, Shimamura Yuki and Yuy Atsuko.'  
  
'You mean I have to baby-sit four more ningens?!?!' Hiei asked.  
  
'No, not baby-sit, just make sure they don't get hurt.' Koenma said to the now un-happy Hiei.  
  
'I guess we should be on our way then.' Kurama said to the other three. 'Not without me you're not.' Said a female voice behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw that it was Botan. Who was dressed like a human. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a black jean jacket.  
  
'Hey Botan.' Yusuke said as he turned around and saw the blue-haired demon.  
  
'Let's get going.' She said as she headed for the door with her oar in her hand.  
  
The group of five left and headed for the Ningenkai to find the new girls in Tokyo with powers like Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
Ningenkai  
  
'This place is strange compared to Oregon.' A girl with long sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes said. She was wearing blue jeans that had embroidered flowers down the left leg and a baggy grey hoodie.  
  
'That's because we're in a different country smartie.' Another girl with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes said. She was wearing baggy blue pants, and a green peasant top.  
  
'At least we had our wish come true. That we get to live in Tokyo! I can't be live we actually get to live here!' Yet another girl with long blue hair with blonde roots, and red contacts said. She was wearing very baggy black pants, and a black tank top with red seams, and flames along the bottom of the shirt.  
  
'I know what you mean Rei!' A girl with long midnight black hair and hazel colored eyes said who was wearing a knee-length blue jean skirt, and a light purple t-shirt.  
  
'What do you guys want to do?' The girl with blonde hair asked.  
  
'Atsuko! How many times do you have to ask that question?!' The girl with black hair asked.  
  
'Hey, Sakura, settle down.' The girl with brown hair said to her. 'Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm really hungry.'  
  
'You seriously are like Miaka from FY, Yuki!' Rei said laughing at her friend's comment. 'But I'll have to agree with her on this one. I'm starving!' She said just as her stomach started to rumble loudly.  
  
'Then what are we waiting for?' Sakura asked as she headed down the street looking for a place to eat.  
  
Reikai  
  
'I hope they don't get themselves hurt while on this assignment.' Koenma said sounding worried.  
  
'Do you really hope they don't get themselves hurt?' A surprised George asked Koenma.  
  
'Are you joking? I don't care what happens to them as long as they don't die. Cause that would mean I'd have to find a new Spirit Detective.' Koenma replied.  
  
Ningenkai  
  
'How are we going to find the four girls that Koenma was talking about?! There are thousands of girls in Tokyo!' Yusuke said as they start on their search.  
  
'I'll be able to tell! I can sense their energy easily.' Kuwabara said.  
  
'Do you seriously think we'd believe that?!' Hiei asked in disgust.  
  
'Hey, it worked on Yukina. You never know.' Yusuke answered.  
  
'They're right there!' Kuwabara said pointing to four girls that were eating at a table.  
  
'Are you sure?' Hiei asked.  
  
'Have I ever been wrong?'  
  
'Too many to count.'  
  
'Well, what's the harm in finding out?' Kurama asked.  
  
The four boys and Botan walk towards the table that the girls are sitting at and notice that they ordered a lunch from the restaurant that they were standing outside of.  
  
'Let's get something to eat first then come out and talk to them.' Yusuke said acting like he had a plan to get a chance to talk to the girls.  
  
'This better work Urameshi.' Hiei said coldly not liking the idea of eating human food.  
  
Five minutes later, the gang was back outside and took a seat at the same table as the four girls. Not too close, but not too far away. Hiei and Kurama sat on the same side as Sakura and Atsuko, while Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara sat down next to Rei and Yuki. Hiei noticed that the girl with blue hair was the leader of the group. Her eyes were what caught his attention. They were just like his. Blood red. 


	2. Tour time and more

Me: hideee ho people!  
  
Hiei: what's your problem?  
  
Me: Nothin...  
  
KF: hey hieisoao! bounces into the room, clinging onto Kurama  
  
Kurama: Help...  
  
Me: KF, let go of Kurama and do the disclaimer.  
  
KF: still holding onto the poor kitsune Hieioao doesn't own yyh or Hiei. But one day she will own the fire demon. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And I will own Kurama!  
  
Me: Thank you KF.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
TOUR TIME...AND MORE  
  
'Hello ladies. You seem to be new around here.' Kuwabara said to the four friends.  
  
'Yes we are.' Sakura replied back.  
  
'Where are you from?' The red headed kitsune asked.  
  
'Oregon, USA. What's it to you?' Rei said glaring at him.  
  
'I was just wondering.' Kurama said looking a little hurt.  
  
'Geeze Rei. You didn't have to be so mean.' Yuki said eyeing the kitsune.  
  
'May I ask what your names are?' The kitsune asked.  
  
'Yukimura Rei.'  
  
'Ikari Sakura.'  
  
'Shimamura Yuki.'  
  
'Yuy Atsuko.'  
  
'I think we've found them.' Botan said quietly.  
  
'Would you mind if we gave you a personal tour of Tokyo? Free of charge.' Yusuke asked.  
  
'Sounds fun.' Atsuko said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'Why? We can get around by ourselves.' Rei replied.  
  
'You are such a party-pooper Rei! Come on, what else are we going to do? Get lost?' Yuki said still looking at Kurama.  
  
'Whatever.' Rei said as she went back to her lunch.  
  
'Sheesh...That girl Rei acts just like you Hiei.' Kurama whispered into the fire demon's ear.  
  
'I know. At least there's someone other than me here that knows how worthless those two are.' He said pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
'Hey Hiei, you and that Rei girl would make a great couple.' Yusuke said laughing and Hiei blushed.  
  
'I don't think so.' Rei replied. 'I have very good ears if you haven't noticed. I don't date people I don't know, or like.'  
  
When she said that, Hiei was not in the greatest of moods. He looked like he was ready to chop her head off with his kantana.  
  
'Hiei, settle down. Just wait until she gets to know you. She may change her mind.' Kurama said watching that the fire demon doesn't take out his kantana, let alone touch it.  
  
'I don't want some foolish human like her anyways. I'm better off alone.' He said glaring at Rei.  
  
'Is everyone ready to start the tour around Tokyo?' Yusuke asked as he jumped up after finishing his lunch.  
  
'I'm ready.' Yuki replied.  
  
'Same.' The other girls replied in unison.  
  
'Then let's go!' Kuwabara said as he started his way down the street.  
  
'Now, this is the arcade. And this is the movie theatre. Nothing new playing right now. This is the best restaurant in town.' Yusuke said as they passed building after building.  
  
'Where's the nearest mall?' Atsuko asked.  
  
'The mall? It's coming up soon.' Kurama answered.  
  
About an hour later, the group of eight finished their tour and was in front of a small shop. It was already 4:00 in the evening.  
  
'I can't believe it's already 4:00!' Sakura said looking at her watch.  
  
'You guys have really good Japanese considering you are all from the U.S.' Yusuke said.  
  
'Are you implying that all Americans have bad Japanese?' Rei asked.  
  
'Uhhh...no. I was surprised that you four have really good Japanese considering that you look like you're only 16.'  
  
'Actually, Atsuko and I are 17, Sakura is 16, and Yuki is 18.' Rei explained.  
  
'Whatever.' Was Yusuke's reply.  
  
'Hahaha...that's funny that your name is Astuko!' Kuwabara said laughing really loud.  
  
'Why?' Atsuko asked confused.  
  
'Because that's Yusuke's mom's name!' Kuwabara said. 'Is that good or bad?' She asked still in confusion.  
  
'Depends. His mother is an alcoholic and she parties all the time. She's rarely ever home.' Kurama explained.  
  
'Oh. Then I guess that's a bad thing?' Atsuko asked.  
  
'You choose.' Yusuke replied.  
  
'Do you four have any place to stay?' Hiei asked.  
  
'What did you just say?' Kurama asked Hiei in shock. That was something you normally wouldn't hear from the red eyed demon.  
  
'We were planning on staying at a hotel for now. Until we found a house to live in.' Rei said looking at the fire demon wondering if there was a soft side to him.  
  
'You could stay with me for a while if you want.' Yusuke said.  
  
'Are you sure it'll be okay with your mom?' Yuki asked.  
  
'She's never home. She won't care.'  
  
'Sounds like a plan.'  
  
The group of eight walks to Yusuke's apartment and sees that it was a complete mess. There was garbage all over the floors, like the place hasn't been cleaned for months maybe even years.  
  
'How can you live in a place like this?' Yuki asked in astonishment.  
  
'It's not my fault that my mom is never home to clean up.' Yusuke replied to her.  
  
'Well, you COULD clean up every once in a while you know.' Atsuko replied staring at the mess that was throughout the entire apartment.  
  
'Forget about it. It's either here, or at a hotel.' Rei told the other three.  
  
'Then I guess it's here.' Sakura said.  
  
'So, what's for dinner?' Yuki asked.  
  
When she said that, everyone did an anime styled fall. You know with their toes pointed up, landing on their heads.  
  
'Yuki! We just had lunch before we went on the tour!' Atsuko said.  
  
'It's okay. I'm sure I've got plenty of food for all nine of us.' Yusuke said as he headed towards the kitchen to look for food.  
  
'Rei, I wish to speak with you for a moment.' Hiei said as he stepped in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
'Like I have a choice.' She said as she glared at him. 'What do you want? And make it quick, I'm hungry.'  
  
'Why did you four come to Japan?' Was the first thing the short demon asked.  
  
'Because we've all graduated from high school and we all wanted to live in Japan. What's it to you?' She asked starting coldly at him.  
  
'No reason. Just one thing, I'm the one who disagrees with everyone. Especially with you foolish humans. Don't try and act like me while you are here.' He said glaring at her.  
  
'What do you mean "Especially with you foolish humans"? You just dissed yourself.' She asked wondering why he said that.  
  
'Ummm...I didn't say that. You must have misunderstood me.' He said quickly. "Damn...I almost blew it!" He thought to himself.  
  
'Whatever. Oh, and by the way, don't tell me how I can and can't act around here. No one tells me what to do and doesn't get hurt.' She warned him.  
  
'Like you could catch me.' He said quietly.  
  
'What was that? I bet I could catch you. No matter how fast you are. I was the star on my cross country and track teams at school.' She said as she walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
'What was that about?' Kurama asked Hiei as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'Nothing...' Was all Hiei said before he left the apartment.  
  
'What's his problem?' Kuwabara asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
'I think he's starting to develop a little crush on Rei. I can see why. They're exactly the same. Except she's human and he's a demon.' The kitsune explained.  
  
About an hour later, Kuwabara and Kurama left to head back to their houses. That night, Rei couldn't get to sleep as she was thinking about the conversation she had with Hiei. About an hour later, she finally fell asleep after she had agreed with herself that she was starting to like him. The only problem being she knew nothing about him, and that's going against one of her codes.  
  
That same night, Hiei was also having trouble getting to sleep for the exact same reasons Rei couldn't. He wouldn't be led to believe that he was starting to have feelings for anyone other than his sister, Yukina. But she was a human! And not just any human, she had powers like he did. He finally fell asleep, but unfortunately for him, he was led to believe that he had feelings for Rei.  
  
Me: Waddya think?!?!?! Bouncing up and down  
  
Hiei: settle down!  
  
Me: Hi-chan! jumps on top of the demon  
  
HL: Have you had any lemons or anything lemon flavored?  
  
Me: Yup! Jolly Ranchers, lemonade, frozen lemonade and lemon juice. Bounce, bounce, bounce  
  
KF: Dear god... Hiei: HELP ME!! Oh, and review damn it! 


End file.
